Nuts and Nougat
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: Just a short fluffy one-shot about Nougetsia and my OC, Domini Muttonfudge, who's Taffyta's cousin. It's better than I make it sound :)


**Nutty Nougat**

As you would know if you've read my profile, I have a lot of OCs. Some feature in an upcoming story I'm writing (which I want you all to read) but some are already mentioned in stories - for example, Bexey, in "Who's to blame?". But many of you may be wondering who Domini is. Well, here is your question answered...

(In Nougetsia's POV)

**I couldn't stop thinking about him. That boy I met at the party Vanellope was hosting the other day. I came last in the races, twisted my ankle when I went skiing with Adora, and now I can't sleep. His face is there when I closed my eyes, and my ears echoed with the words "Hi! My name's Domini. I'm based around nuts. And you are?" I had nearly been too stunned to reply, because why would a boy like him talk to me? He seemed calm and quiet, whilst I never stopped talking and was constantly hyper. Literally. That was written in my code!**

**But still he ignored the several girls who were giving him flirty waves and smiles, and came to talk to me! Unfortunately, I was having a silence competition with Sticky, and this one was important, because whoever won bought the other ice cream for a week. Sticky usually won.**

**So, I was stuck there, smiling at him, writing out a note that said **_**Ice cream competition. Can I talk to you later? **_**He had walked away nodding and smiling, to go talk to Taffyta. ****Surprisingly, I had won, as Sticky couldn't help but blurt out a hello to Swizzle. But was ice cream really worth losing her one chance with a nice boy to Taffyta?**

_**The next day**_

**Yes it was, it definitely was. I saw him again, at the ice cream place! I was just lounging around in the booth, talking to Sticky, when he and Taffyta came up from nowhere! My hopes flared, then I realized that they'd probably got together at the party and were now on a date. Although, they didn't act much like a couple on a first date. They were constantly shoving and elbowing each other, laughing in little snorts which weren't exactly becoming of a person (although I can't exactly talk, as I laugh like that), and arguing about what was better, pistachio or strawberry. They were looking around for a booth, then Taffyta saw us, smiled and waved, and walked over, dragging Domini with her. He blushed when he saw me, and I'm pretty sure I did the same, because instead of sitting next to me Taffy sat next to Sticky and pushed him in the seat next to me, giving me a knowing smirk.**

'**Hi guys!" Taffy gushed "Oh, I'm so glad you two were here. I really needed a sit down. This is my…"**

_**What? What?**_** I screamed to myself (not out loud of course!)**

"**My cousin, Domini."**

_**Oh, thank Goodness! **_

"**Oh," she said, putting a hand to her forehead "I feel rather sickly all of a sudden!"**

**I, not being gullible, realized it was all an act. But of course, Sticky fell for it immediately.**

"**Oh dear Taffy! Are you ok? I'll take you to the bathrooms …"**

**As they left, Domini cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, that was probably my fault. I kept asking after you this morning, and Taff got tired and dragged me to this place. I don't know how she knew you'd be here." He said, wonderingly.**

"**Oh, Sticky and I are **_**always**_** here. This place is practically a second home to us." I said, grinning.**

**He smiled. "I'm guessing that was what the ice cream competition was about?"**

"**Yeah, well you see, we have this ongoing bet …"**

**We talked until the others came back, and after that. Then, when we left, Domini said that he was going to walk back with us! He smiled and chatted all the way back, and I realized that he's not as quiet as I thought! Then, we left Sticky her house, and he turned to me and said "Alright Sia (first person ever to call me Sia! Everyone else calls me Noggy) where do you live?" **

**I blushed. Actually, I lived next door, but I didn't want to right now. "Eh, I'm not really ready to go back yet." Then I had a great idea. "Hey, do you want to come to the Ice cream Mountains with me?" I said, hoping, no praying, that he would say yes.**

**He grinned at me. "You got it!"**

_**Three weeks later**_

"**Bye-bye Sia…" He smiled at me hopefully, standing on the step in front of my door with me. I laughed at his puppy dog expression, and leant forwards, but, instead of kissing his cheeks like I normally do, I decided to shake things up a bit.**

**I leant forwards and kissed him bang on the lips.**

**He stood in shock for a few seconds, then slowly, cautiously, wrapped his arms around my waist. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled back, and fell about laughing when I saw his face. He looked like someone had just taken away some lifesaving medicine from him. He tried for another kiss, but I smiled at him playful, kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside, with one final glance. When I finally got to my room upstairs, I let out an enormous giggle and slumped back against the door. I never knew keeping a boy hanging would be so hard! I peeked out of my window, and saw he was still staring at the door. I smiled. So this is what it's like to be adored.**

So, I know it was rather fluffy, but, I like fluffy stories! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!


End file.
